Ashes
by IncendiaryWreck
Summary: It was the middle of the night, the full moon was high in the sky, with clouds surrounding it. There was the scent of burning flesh in the air and I was approaching the source.
1. Found

Ashes

Chapter 1

Found

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the full moon was high in the sky, with clouds surrounding it. There was the scent of burning flesh in the air and I was approaching the source.

There was a girl silently crouched over ashes, weeping. "Wh...why" she studdered.

I was dressed in a black short dress that poofed and ruffled at mid-thigh. I turned onto a small back ally when I saw the girl.

_"What's troubling her...and what's with the ashes...?"_I silently thought as I walked towards the weeping girl.

I reached her in seconds and silently crouched beside her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something hurt you?" I whispered trying to pay no mind to the ashes.

She turned and hissed at me, showing her teeth as the tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks.

I sighed a heavy sigh. I was tired of vampires trying to scare me. They didn't even notice that I was one of them cause mostly when I found them they were too upset to think straightly. "I'm not scared of you." I said flatly.

The girl closed her mouth. "Then you must know...If you're not afraid of me..You must know what these ashes are!"

"I don't exactly understand. Why would you cry over these ashes...?" I smiled a little in encouragement "Was It someone of importance to you?

None of my vampire family had ever been burned, and I had never known any others that had. This was different. It was either her last surviving family member or her boyfriend or husband.

The girl wiped her eyes "More than that. They were my everything... I know I'm not supposed to cry and that I'm disgracing myself, but I really don't care anymore..."

My voice turned soft "It's ok...You don't have to worry about disgracing yourself...Its only natural to cry when someone who is everything to you leaves or dies...I wouldn't really know...I've never really lost anyone..."

*******************

"We've never been formally introduced. I'm Henrietta. And what's your name?" I held out my hand on a gesture to shake the girls hand

The girl took my hand "My name is...Tamiko..Thank you...My mother always told me it was a disgrace for a princess to cry."

"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly natural" *She smiled* "Hey, I'm going to a party at my friends. You wana come along?"

"A party?...I guess it couldn't hurt..." She took the ashes that were in her hand and put them in a golden locket around her neck.

"Sweet! Miyuki and the rest are going to ADORE you!" I flashed my brilliant irresistable smile to her. "Thanks for coming with me..."

"Sure...thanks for helping me." Tamiko smiled a little "Okay, let's go then."

"Ok. And, it's never a problem." *She holds her hand out for you to take so she can help you up* "I think you're going to love my friends and family"

Tamiko took my hand "You might like my father, too, though he can be strict. He...might not like me going to something like this..After all I'm his heir…"

"Heir to what?" I looked confused as I stared at her

"My father is the head of a certain section of the country, though not a lot of people seem to know about it…"

"Ahhh...I see..." I looked at her "So...what section?" I asked her eagerly

"It's about a hundred mile radius from where we're at." she said

"I see..."

"Yeah.."

"Hmm..." I mumbled to myself with a wondering look on my face

"What? Is something wrong?" She had clearly thought that she had done something wrong.

"Nope. Just wondering if you'll like my friends...They're kinda crazy" I giggled a little remembering the times that all of us spent just sitting around one of our rooms just being insane

"I'm sure I will. As long as they like me."

"That's cool."

"Yeah..."

I sighed. "I'm kinda bored actually. What would you like to know about me?" I asked as I kept walking.

"Well, do you have any fighting skills?"

"Yea. I try to avoid violence whenever possible though. But oddly enough I love to fight…"

"I see. I have a passion for fighting, though my father doesn't like that. He said it's not right for me to fight."

"I just dont want my family and friends to get hurt if something happens and they decide to go after them..."

"They? who's they?"

"The people that if I had ever got into a fight with them and they hire a gang or something to go after me or my family and friends to get back at me..." I said with little emotion in my voice. this had already happened to me once before, and I didn't plan on letting it happen again.

"Don't worry about that...I'll take care of it" Tamiko said with a little smirk

I laughed a little "I was just saying. Nothing liek that will happen if I can help it, and I can see that it wont be happening for sometime now..."

Tamiko smiled a little "Well, just in case, I'll be on the lookout."

"Well...thanks...we'er almost there...Can you hear the music?"

"Yeah, I do. It shouldn't be long, now."

I flashed a brilliant smile at her "This will be fun"

"Yeah I guess" she flatly stated.

"Cheer up a little! It's a party!" I giggled and smiled again, only this time showing her my teeth. which was unusual for me. What was happening. Was I going soft?

"Yeah, okay." She smiled too.

Judging by the look on her face she was still upset over losing them...I didnt know exactally who she had lost and I wasn't gonna ask.


	2. Party

Ashes

Chapter 2

Party

* * *

"Good...Now, we're here...Just around this corner..." I trailed off listening "God...Miyuki is being an idiot again..." I paused to laugh "Hear that girl screaming? That's Miyuki. I told you they were loud and crazy.

"Oh" She smiled "she sounds like fun!!"

"Wow. That's a first. I thought that it would take some nerve for you to put up with her..." I turned around and opened a door to a nice house. Inside there were flashing blue, red, violet and yellow lights. there was beautiful art on the walls and 3 large couches, and there was still room for a dance floor. The floor flashed with the colors of the lights and looked beautiful.

Tamiko threw her hands up in the air and smiled "PARTY!!! hey! do you have karaoke? I love to sing!"

"Umm...Yea its right over there" I pointed to the other side of the dance floor where Miyuki, a girl with long aqua hair, was singing What i've done by Linkin Park "You and Miyuki are going to get along perfectly then. She loves to sing as well"

"Yay!!!! My turn next!!!!" she smiled a beautiful smile "Thanks for bringing me!!" She ran over to Miyuki then turned to me "Come on! sing with us!!"

"I'm not really the singing type..." I walked over and sat between Daishiro and Acanthus "But if you really want to I will later after I relax a while..."

"Okay..." She smiled and started to sing.

"Heh..." I turned to Acenthus and started asking him of the events of the night.

"So did you see anything strange happening on your way here?" I asked him wanting to find out if he had seen anyone being dragged to a back alley.

"No. Why? And who's that girl?" Acenthus asked

"The girls name is Tamiko, and I wanted to know if you had seen anyone being dragged off into a back alley. When I found Tamiko she was weeping over a pile of ashes and I was wondering if you had seen anyone being dragged off."

"So this girl...Tamiko...she was weeping over someone being burned?"

"Yea...but it wasn't just anyone...She said that they were her everything and nothing more about it. Actually i've been afraid to ask."

"That would traumatize anyone."

I looked over at Daishiro who was, of course, drawing. He was the artistic one out of all of us. He was amazing, He could sketch just about anything. I could draw too but not as good as he could.

"I know you heard the story, Daishiro. Did you see anything?" I asked not fully expecting an answer.

"Not really" he mumbled "But I did smell something burning on my way here. I didn't think much of it...just a bonfire is what I thought" Daishiro said looking up from his sketchbook for a nice change.

"It wasn't. Did you just hear what I explained to Acenthus it was someone who meant everything to Tamiko."

"Yea..." Daishiro said trailing off back to his art.

I laid back on the comfortable black velvet couch. It felt so good after being gone for so damn long. I had left because I just wanted to give Daishiro space and the fact that I didn't want to get annoying to someone who meant alot to me. Daishiro had never thought I had been annoying now. I had found that out 2 days ago.

I had always loved Daishiro. That was another reason I had left. To try and get rid of the feelings that I had for Daishiro. It had worked, until I saw him when I came back. When I saw him all that I had left for was just stupid. I could barley stay away for aslong as I did, and now the feelings I had for him were strong again. Of course I would never let Him or Miyuki know. Acenthus already knew. He knew all my secrets that I didn't want Daishiro or Miyuki to know. But when I just didn't want Miyuki to know they both know and the same for Daishiro. I never Kept anything from Acenthus though.

"Henrietta" A familiar voice called. I opened one eye in the hopes that he was gonna ask me to go over and dance with him. I should've known better.

"Yes?" I said closing my eye again.

"This is a great party! who planned it?" Kimiko shouted

"How am I supposed to know. I've been gone for half a year. This is just my welcome back party." I said sounding ammused and annoyed at the same time. Luckily she didn't know that I was just a little annoyed by Daishiro not talking to me much.

"It was Miyuki, Acenthus, and I planned it." Daishiro said not bothering to look up from his art.

"You guys did this?!" I asked, astounded that they did all this themselves in the short time frame I had given them. I should have expected it from them though. It was easy to forget that we were vampires sometimes.

"Yea. It wasn't that tough." Acenthus said, proudly.

"You guys are the best." I said hugging Daishiro the Acenthus.

In a little bit Tamiko came over and sat beside Acenthus

"Hey...I really want to thank you for bringing me here, Henrietta."

"Never a problem. This is Acenthus and Daishiro. Daishiro is the one that is doing art. Acenthus is the goth guy. They are great." I said smiling at both my friends. If I hadn't brought you here you would still be in that dark alley crying."

"Okay...thank you. He used to love my singing."

"If you dont mind me asking who was this guy?"

"He was my.....husband..we were looking for our daughter.."

"Wow...you want to hear my singing now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure..." Tamiko said with a slitht smirk as I got up and went over to the karaoke machine.

As I got up there I looked at Daishiro and quickly chose Forever by Papa Roach, looked once again at Daishiro and began to sing.

While I was up there singing Acenthus said hello and introduced himself and Daishiro stayed silent, sketching. "Daishiro! Say Hi to Tamiko!" Acenthus shouted at him even though he was sitting right next to him.

"Hello. I'm Daishiro."

"So I've heard. I'm Tamiko. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Daishiro said looking back down to his sketch.

"Don't get mad at him. he just loves art is all. He has barely said a word since I got here." Acenthus said to Tamiko, not wanting her to get upset again.

"Oh don't worry about it. He won't upset me."

"I'd hope not."

I finished strong and came down from the stage applause ringing in my ears. As I walked up to my friends I heard the ending of their conversation.

"Daishiro upsets Miyuki all the time its hilarious!" As if she had some sense that she was being talked about she bounced over to us and from what I saw was hyper as ever.

"So how did I do?"

Awesome" Daishiro and Acenthus said

Tamiko smiled "It was more than awesome...It was freakin mind-blowing!"

I giggled a little "Thanks so much!"

"Hey! guys why dont you come dance?!"

"Will it shut you up?" Daishiro and I said in unison. I giggled a little as we looked at each other. I hadn't done that with him in a long time.

"Acenthus you're coming with us! You too Tamiko."

We all walked over to the dance floor an as soon as we got there we started dancing. I was alternating dancing with Daishiro and Acenthus. Acenthus danced like a crazy-man while Daishiro danced more normal. I could dance a million different ways while Miyuki couldn't dance at all but if you really looked at it none of us really could. But everyone has their own style, right?

After a while dancing I turned to Daishiro "Will you come with me for a second?"

"Sure thing." He said closing his sketch book and following my upstairs and out onto the balcony outside my room.


	3. Confession

Ashes

Chapter 3

Confession

* * *

"Daishiro." I said trying not to sound nervous "Do you know the reason I left?"

"Because you thought that I thought that you were annoying?"

"That and what else?"

"I dont know..."

"I left because I thought that some time away from you would get rid...of my love for you."

"I know that you loved me."

"Loved? HAH. I still do, Daishiro."

"Love is a really strong word for it, Henrietta."

"Yea I know that and I think that it sums up my feeling towards you. I've had these feelings for you since I first met you."

"I kinda had feelings for you back then too."

"Yea. We tried dating and it didn't work, remember?"

"Yea..."

"I'm really sorry about back then, Daishiro. I love you now and even though I was gone for 6 months i still can't get over you!"

"Really? I didn't know that. You sound high though. you don't seem like yourself. You would never confess something like this to me, unless you were sure that I felt the same way."

"I'm beginning to just not give a damn! I love you and that's all that I know. At the same time I love Kazuki and you know that unless I see him soon that I'm going to fall out of love with him and more in love with you! I don't know when im going to see Kazuki again but I see you all the time and untill I see him more than i do..." I trailed off, having a fuzzy preminition...

In my preminition I saw Kazuki and me together once again and it looked likt he was going to stay.

"N-never mind..."

"Why the sudden change? You had a preminition again didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I saw Kazuki and me together again and he promised me he aas here to stay."  
I heard the window get hit behind us and immediately turned.

"Miyuki..." I said trying to keep it between me and him

"She can never leave either of us alone togther can she?"

"Not at all." I said trying not to laugh

I walked over and hit the window and heard Miyuki fall over from suprise. I walked over and opened the sliding glass door and peered in at her sitting on the floor knowing that she couldn't escape now.

"H-hi Rietta..."

"Hi. Would you mind telling me just what the hell are you doing in my room eavese dropping on me and Daishiro?!"

"Umm...Kimiko wanted to know if you two were back together and I was kinda curious myself..." She said standing up and moving towrds the door.

"Tell her it's none of her damn buisness."

"O-ok I will..."

I closed the door as Miyuki turned and walked out of my room making sure she shut the door.

"That should keep her away. I think I pissed her off." I said, proud that I could still piss her off just by cussing a little.

"What did she mean by 'Kimiko wants to know if you two are back together'?"

"She thinks that you nad me are a cute couple...I cant say why though."

"Well maybe it's because we were."

"I don't know. WE were pretty cute together..."

"Yea..."

"WHAT?! I thought you said u didn't still have feelings for me anymore!"

"That doesn't mean that I cant say we were a cute couple."

"Yea...I suppose someone like you could never love me, could they?"

"They could too! I did."

"Yea you DID. Noone like you could ever love me for more than a month or two."

"Yes. They could."

"Well prove it! When you find someone like you that loves me for me that will stay around for longer than you did then tell me! untell then, nyyeehhh!"

"How about I prove it to you?" Daishiro said hugging me around my waist, knowing that I couldn't get out of his grip

"What do you mean?" I asked semi-knowing what he meant.

"Why don't I show you?" he said leening down inches from my face. And then, the unbelieveable happened. He kissed me.

My mind was racing. Why would he kiss me? Does he still love me? He cant still love me! Yet...This felt so right!

"You still love me, dont you?" He whispered after he broke the kiss a minute or so later.

"Why do you say that?" I said knowing what he would say next.

"You would have pushed me off you if you didnt."

"Your alot stronger than me."

"I still would have felt you pushing against me."

"Good point."

"I know."

"Your right. I do still love you. And for now im just going to forget all about Kazuki."

"What about when he gets here. You love him more than ou love me."  
"You don't know that for sure."

"We should get back down there...yea know before they think we're having sex."

I laughed a long laugh "Yea. So...are you my boyfriend now?"

"Yea...I suppose I am."

"Do we have to keep it a secret?"

"No...I dont want to keep it secret this time."

"Yay!" I jumped up and hugged him around his neck

"I kinda need to tell you something though." he looked at me like he was really nervous.

"Go for it."

"Miyuki and I went our for close to 5 months while you were gone."

"That's GREAT! She REALLY likes you!"

"Yea...she is still kinda obsessed over me..."

"Yea but she won't be after tonight. I can see that much."

"Lets get back down there..."

"Just a few more minutes...I love how beautiful the stars and teh moon look in the sky..." I said, dazed by the beauty of the sky tonight. It wasn't just because I had my love back either. The sky always looked beautiful on this night. The night that I met my best friend.


	4. Departure

Ashes

Chapter 4

Departure

* * *

As I walked down stairs with Daishiro holding my hand I sensed that there was going to be a very difficult for me to do in the near future. As always, it was right.

As we reached the bottom step Kimiko squealed looking at Daishiro and my entwined hands and came running up to us. I looked over at Acenthus who just rolled his eyes. Then I turned back to the squealing girl.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed

"Shut up!!!" I yelled. I was beyond keeping my cool with her.

"Try to be nice, Rietta." Daishiro said, trying to calm me down.

"NO! Im tired of her being obsessed with my life! ok Kimiko! just knock it off!" I yelled then walked past her, Daishiro surprisingly still by my side.

"You really should go easier on her."

"I should go easy on everyone. But I dont do I?" I said plopping down on the fiery red couch next to Tamiko and Acenthus who were having a conversation. It sounded like they were friends already.

Tamiko turned to me and frowned "Well...I don't mean to leave...but I promised him I would find our daughter...I should get looking..."

"Oh it's fine. Remember you're welcome here any time." I leaned over and hugged Tamiko "It was nice meeting you. You Should come back sometime!"

"Oh, I will. After I find my daughter I promise I'll come back with her so she can meet you guys too!"

"Really? That sounds great!" I said sounding really pleased

"Yea...I gotta get going...Bye!" Tamiko said as she ran off into the night. It was the first I had noticed but the moon was yellowish tonight. Yellow moons weren't a good sign for me...Lets just say it gets a little wild...

"Im going up to my room." I stated flat and emotionless. As usual I wouldnt have any emotions...This was becoming too natural not having emotions...Well besides rage...Everyone else had all the other emotions so why didn't I?

"Don't go up to your room...I mean this is party is so much fun, Rietta!" Miyuki said trying to make me stay.

"LOOK OUTSIDE AT THE SKY!!! IM GOING TO MY ROOM!!!" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Hothead." She said as she looked up and saw the yellow moon. "OOOH That's why shes so...weird..."

"Maybe she didn't mean that she loves me after all...She has been acting weird lately..." Daishiro said after a few minutes.

"She dont mean ANYTHING she says under the yellow moon." Miyuki said pulling Daishiro into another room that wasn't for the party.

After a few minutes she sat in his lap and started kissing him. It went into full make-out and eventually more and more until they were having sex. In MY kitchen! On MY table!

"DAISHIRO...MIYUKI! HOW COULD YOU!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran out of the room and into the street, crying. "I-i don't believe this! How could they!" I screamed as I slunk down to the ground in the alley behind my house.

"Henrietta..."I heard Daishiro say softly as he sat beside me "I'm sorry."

"IF YOU REALLY WERE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!!! IM DONE HERE! IM LEAVING TONIGHT!" And with that I ran back into the house to grab my things and talk to Acenthus.

"Hey."

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"Everything. You and you only get this house. I'm leaving tonight. When I do come back to see people I want Miyuki and Daishiro to know NOTHING about it. Here." I handed him a black and blue expensive Japanese made cellphone. "It's from Japan. You have always wanted one. I was gonna hold out till your birthday but I might not be here if THEY are. I'll call you from mine. Don't worry. My number is already programed into it. You'll know its me. I'm really sorry Acenthus. I have to leave...at least for a while. When Im coming back to see u and Kimiko I'll call you. I'll visit soon. I promise."

"Rietta please don't leave." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I have to at least for a little while. OH! And you might wana get a new kitchen table." I handed him a few hundred dollars "That should cover it. Don't worry. We'll talk every night. I promise."

"Ok...but come back as soon as u feel better."

"I'll TRY." and with that I sprinted out the front door, not to return for a long time. I was hurting too much. I couldn't bear to be around them mafter tonight. Maybe i would find a way to stop being a vampire. I had heard of a few ways but they were all extremely dangerous. At the moment I didnt care. I just wanted to be rid of this curse. FOREVER.


	5. Again

Ashes

Chapter 5

Again

Once again I found myself driving down the country roads at full speed, in my brand new 2010 camaro, just trying to escape the past. This wasn't the first time that I had been betrayed. Granted this was the first time they had done anything like this.

"FUCK!!!" I screamed to myself, thinking over the days events.

Why was it always like this? Why the hell was I always the one being betrayed?

"I wonder if theres a way to become mortal again..." I wondered aloud desperately wanting out of this curse. I didnt wana live for another century or two. Despite what the others thought we were all gonna be dead within three centuries. I didnt want to be a vamp anymore. Maybe if there was a way to be cured I could cure Acenthus. I honestly hoped that Miyuki and Daishiro lived long miserable lives and dies slowly. Well if I cured them then I could just kill Miyuki myself...

"Wow...Aparently I'm really pissed..." I said, being obvious. I hated my ex-bestfriend and boyfriend...EX-boyfriend I corrected myself. It was true. I was pissed off. I was pissed, furious, every damn word for angry. I would always remember this. Even in death. I could NEVER forget.

An hour or two later I was in the middle of a large town. Denver I think. Damn I got really far really fast without getting pulled over. A new record. I went through a whole state. Damn. I decided to slow down. I may as well just visit my friends that lived just outside of town.

As I pulled into his long ass driveway I saw a figure sittign on the swing just to the side of the porch. Naturally curiosity took over and I went over to see if It was him.

"K-kenny?" I said a little shyly. I used to have a crush on him and since I hadnt seen him for a few months the crush was kinda disapearing.

Kenny was a tall guy...And I mean really tall. Like 6 foot...He had Black and blonde hair. It had gotten longer since the last time I saw him. It covered one eye and had an eyebrow piercing over the other. He had a lip-ring on the right side if his bottom lip. He had a pair of black and neon-green checkered skinnyjeans and The Cure shirt I had gotten him for his birthday. He looked so damn sexy...

"H-henrietta?!" Kenny cried. He was so cute when he was supriesd. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"Shitty. How've you been?" I replied coldly.

"This isn't 'bout me. What happened? What did that whore do now?"

"She fucked my boyfriend...EX-boyfriend I should say. I'm so tired of their shit. So I left...Ken, I dont know what to do..."

"She did not!" He was clearly taken aback at what I had just said. "If I EVER see her again shes going to fucking die!"

"What suddenly made you so caring?" I hadnt meant to have an angry edge to my voice. I was obviously still extremely pissed over waht happened. "I'm sorry." I said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I'm justreally upset"

And with that Kenny was up off the swing and embracing me. After a few short seconds my arms were around his neck,and his were around my waist the usual way we hugged. I had forgotten how it felt when he hugged me and I was loving the way that I remembered as soon as his arms were around me...Not that I would ever tell him...

"It's ok Rietta...I promise that everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I trust you." I whispered back and then pulled away. "I need a place to stay...You mind if I crash here? I know its kinda sudden...Sorry..."

"Oh no it's fine...I only have one bed though" He smirked and narrowed his eyes "Wana share it?"

"Sure!" I rolled my eyes "I'll just take the couch, kay?"

"Hell no. You've been through so much. You take the bed and I'll take the recliner I have in my room."

"Are you sure?" I laughed "I'm fine with the couch."

"I'm positive." He smiled and embraced me again "The gothic princess needs a comfortable to sleep in, yes?"

I laughed. This time it was a real laugh, not one of the fake ones I usually laugh "Gothic Princess? Are you one pot again? And if so, where is it?"

"Bottom drawer in the kitchen." He laughed "I havnt done any drugs since like 6 months ago."

"That's good to hear..."

"Come on. We should get in before we get sick." He said.

It was only then that I realized that it had been cold outside...I guess the steryotype that pyros don't get cold is true...

Kenny's house was always extremely nice...Nice to be in...nice to look at. Nothing like when he was a kid and we went to school together. I gotta say, I missed living next door to Kenny in the ghetto. We walked home together everyday and I played with him and his friends. But one day my parents decided that we were moving adn after that day, i didn't see Kenny again until two years after I left. By that time he had developed a liking to pot, but he wasn't addicted. He proved it to me lotsa times.

"Come on. I'll show ya up to my room." he took my hand in his and led me up the stairwell. I intertwined our fingers, like old times. I blushed.

Oh no...My crush was coming back...I wasn't ready for another guy. It was only two hours ago that I had found Daishiro having sex with Miyuki on my kitchen table. Huh. Guess noone told my heart that I wasn't ready for another crush. Oh well. At least I knew Kenny wouldn't do what Daishiro did.

"Kenny?" I said a little shyly

"Hm?"

"Wheres your girlfriend? Won't she get pissed if she sees me sleeping in your bed, even if your in the recliner?"

"Pssh! What girlfriend? Rietta I've been single for like 2 years now." He said, a smile appearing on his face

"Well you gotta like someone, dontcha?"

"Yea. I do. But she has had her heart broken so many times that I dunno if she'll want me." He said ploping onto the bed, pulling me to sit beside him.

I blushed and saw his smirk at my blush. "Well ya gotta find out for sure. You dont wana regret never trying, right?" I said now looking into his beautiful blue eyes. His were a little darker than mine. But They were so seductive...

"Your right." His smile was genuine, not the cocky smirk he usually had. He looked directly at me and cupped my chin in his hand and then gave me one. Light. Kiss.


	6. I Don't Have To Think

Ashes

Chapter 6

I Don't Have To Think

* * *

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed. "Kenny...YOU love ME?"

"What's not to love?" His cocky smirk was back. Close to a minute passed before he spoke again. "You still want me to sleep in the recliner?"

"To be honest, I never cared if you slep in the bed or if you slept in the recliner. I'm probably not going to sleep anyways..."

He laughed once "Well that's different. Girls usually do care."

"Do I look like a normal girl?" I shot at him

"Oh hell no! I could easily pick you out of a crowd." He said, trying to direct the conversation in a different way he asked "So what made you come here?"

"I dunno. I was upset and I just drove. I guess subconsciously I wanted to see you. This has always been a haven when I'm upset or scared…" I explained and went on "Why were you on the swing anyways?"

"I felt like someone was going to some over and wanted to sit outside and see what would happen..." He said blankly staring at the wall.

"Well thanks...For everything I mean." I said laying back on the comfortable king sized bed Kenny had.

It had been so long since I had been here, that I had almost forgotten how nice it was and how comfortable and home like I was here.

"I don't know how long I'll stay here. But you're welcome to come back with me if ya want." I said completely out of nowhere.

"That was random…" He laughed and laid back beside me "But yea I'd go. I mean I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't."

"I thought ya wanted to be more then friends." I said looking at him out the side of my eye.

"I do. But only when you're ready." He smiled "Just tell me when you are."

I let a few minutes of silence pass between the two of us to keep him interested in what I was going to say next

"Kenny."I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him "I'm ready."

"You don't have to say that to spare my feelings. You know that, right?" He looked over at me and smiled "I'll be fine either way."

"I'm not. I've liked you since like 3rd grade. But I thought that I would find others cause I thought that you didn't like me. But look at us now. You do love me. And I have bean loving you. I never thought it would turn out this way..." I trailed off closing my eyes.

"You know I'll never do what Daishiro did to you, right? I've loved you since i was little and we were best friends." Kenny simply said. He was obviously having no trouble saying any of this.

It everything was getting so insane. He made me feel as though I was whole. As though I could get through all the shit that was going on and that I would be able to move on faster than I would if I was alone. Kenny made me think that maybe, just maybe I needed to have him around. Maybe if I had him around instead of Daishiro my wounds would heal quicker.

But what happens when I go back and see him again? Will my wounds tear back open? Would my heart break again? What will hapen when Daishiro and Miyuki actually get together and kiss infront of me?

Dammit this is so confusing. I can't just go back. Then I would look like a damn idiot. That and a liar. I said I wasn't gonna come back for a while.

So that's when I decided. Two months and I would go back.

"Rietta?" Kenny interrupted my thoughts

"Huh? Did I miss something?" I said utterly clueless.

"Yea." He said, concerned. "I asked how long your gonna avoid them. It seems kinda pointless really...I mean you're pretty much giving them what they want if you avoid them. That might not have been their intentions but their gonna want you to leave them alone if you were a bitch to them before you left." Kenny said staring off into space...Again

"I was decided on two months. But i honestly don't know now..." I said opening my eyes. "I might go back in a week now that you've said that. I've never been about giving people what they want. So I suppose I'll go back in a week."

"Oh really now?" Kenny said a little shocked that what he had said got through to me.

"Yea. your welcome to come with me. I really want you to come, Kenny." I said looking up at him.

"I dunno. I may be unemployed but I dunno."

"You're unemployed...AGAIN?!" I said sitting up.

"Yup. I can't hold a job for shit. Besides it was boring." He simply said.

"Well you need to get a job your good at and stay with it. I know, I sound all preachy and naggy but it's true." I said

"I'm just searching around for the right thing is all..." Kenny said with a cocky smirk.  
"Kenny…If you don't find a job that you love then you'll eventually be out of options and then what'll you do?" I said, tryign to bring him to his senses and make him get a job.

"Well I was thinking of becoming a video game developer…I hear that's a really fun job!" Kenny said smirking and looking at me.

"I had a friend once who said he was gonna become a video game developer…I haven't talked to him in ages though…" I said thinking back on my memories as a 11-14 year old girl. Those were the best times of my life…I really missed them. Then I decided. I was going to go back to my hometown and see all of my friends again. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed Valerian and Adrastea…

"Rietta are you gonna keep spacing out on me?" Kenny interrupted my thoughts…again.

"Sorry. Been through a lot the past few days….Ya know…I just got home and then they go off and pull some shit like this….And I had some crap going on before I even came home…I really am sorry…" I said apologetically.

Then completely out of nowhere my phone chimed saying I had a text message. I slid open my phone to see it was from Daishiro. I opened the message and it said that he wanted to talk about what had happened tonight. "It's Daishiro. He said he wants to talk about what happened tonight…"


End file.
